


Third Day

by arakicanaria



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, PWP, Short Smut, Smut, oversensitivity, part of Golden Eyes but can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: Third Day of Bokuto's week long rut.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 368
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Third Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guiabano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiabano/gifts).



> I tried to make a short separate part from Golden Eyes and this is what happened on the third day. Requested by guiabano <3

Third day of Bokuto's week long rut got Akaashi panting and moaning for more at the sex and pheromone-scented room from their previous escapades on their early days.

" _B-bokuto-san..!_ "  
  
He grinned. "What is it, _Akaashi?_ "  
  
Akaashi yelped into the mattress. Hands were being captive by his Alpha who kept thrusting his cock in and out of his hole for _hours_.   
  
"I-i c— _can't_ anymore! It's t-too oversensitive for me to keep on cumming!" he cried out.  
  
Bokuto licked his lips. _Oh how I'm gonna enjoy this._ He flipped his omega's body so he could take a look at Akaashi's flushed face. "I told you, didn't I, you're gonna keep _going_ cuz I said so. _Right?_ " the change in Bokuto's tone made Akaashi want to retort but was hindered by his mouth that produced wanton moans and incoherent sounds again as Bokuto keeps on pounding his way to his prostate.  
  
"B—but- I'm g-gonna—" Akaashi silent screamed as he came for the _9th time_ that day. Or his _10th_. Heck, he doesn't even know what _time_ it _is_ already.  
  
" _Good omega. So good for me, Keiji._ " Bokuto crooned.  
  
Akaashi's whole body buzzed with pleasure as Bokuto used his Alpha voice to praise his inner omega. Little did he know, his hole produced a copious amount of slick once again, wetting Bokuto's dick all over.  
  
"My my, someone's getting _really_ excited tonight huh?" he teased. Bokuto kept on fucking Akaashi on the bed, knees almost touching his shoulder blades.  
  
The omega cried out when his alpha's hand found its way to his oversensitive, limping dick. He let out a few unknown sounds _did that just actually came from him-_ and he felt his cock rising once again.  
  
He tightly shut his mouth to prevent the moans coming out from him. Akaashi noticed Bokuto's thrusts became more erratic, signalling he is close to his climax.  
  
" _Keiji,_ do you want my knot huh baby?" he huffed.  
  
Not able to say a single word, Akaashi just nodded quickly, his hips meeting Bokuto's ungodly thrusts.  
  
Bokuto groaned as he thrusted one last time and burying his knot deep inside Akaashi. The omega let out a long moan at the feeling of being full from getting pumped full of cum and getting painted white inside of him once again.  
  
  
His vision blurred and pleasure raked through his body, Bokuto biting his scent glands to renew their mark. Inhaling a bit of air, Akaashi tried to relaxed for a bit to calm his breathing and think rationally, but was interrupted again by Bokuto who was now, getting hard _again_ inside Akaashi.  
  
He gulped. _You've gotta be kidding me-  
_  
  
"Ne, **Akaashi,** "  
  
  
Oh _fuck ~~me~~. _He rolled his eyes internally.  
  
  
"A-are you not done yet _Bokuto-san-_ "  
  
  
_"I'm still not **satisfied** yet."   
_  
  
One last thing that Akaashi remembered was a pair of glowing golden eyes and a dangerous grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
